


Part 14 Loki Surprises Steve in the Sauna

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: The Princes of Midgard [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fan Art, M/M, NSFW Art, No text just smutty beautiful art, Stoki smut, frostshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: This is actually a scene from Part 2 (The Lethal Weapon Protocol) which I just commissioned from Aivelin. Loki “seduces” Steve the first time they meet. It’s actually more non-consensual than seduction, but it’s Loki, so...often the same thing.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: The Princes of Midgard [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469486
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Part 14 Loki Surprises Steve in the Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a tasty morsel to tide you over for awhile, because the next installment of this series is a beast. It’ll be the longest and most complex thing I’ve ever written, and it’s taking awhile. 
> 
> Aivelin’s art is on Tumblr, so check out his other works at Aivelin.tumblr.com.

Loki surprises Steve in the sauna. 


End file.
